lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Edaline Ruewen
Edaline Ruewen (Ed-uh-line Ru-when) '''lives at Havenfield with her husband Grady Ruewen and her adopted daughter Sophie Foster. Her first daughter, Jolie, died in a fire caused by her own maniac fiance, Brant. Edaline worries a lot and has anxiety, especially in public ever since Jolie's death. She is a Conjurer and works at home rehabilitating animals with her husband Grady Ruewen. Edaline and Grady were more famous than the Vackers before they had shut themselves out of the public eye after Jolie's death. They were well-known for throwing huge parties every year that most people looked forward to, but now no longer throw the parties. Appearance She has turquoise eyes and wavy amber hair. Sophie thinks that she is probably the most beautiful woman she's ever seen, excluding Della. She is often described as having bags under her eyes because of the death of Jolie, grief, stress, and worry. Personality Edaline may look like a delicate, grief-stricken flower, but she can wrangle a Tyrannosaurus rex with ease. Apart from that, Edaline is very dedicated to her loved ones, and cares about them a lot. Before Jolie died, she and her husband, Grady, were very outgoing, since then, they have holed themselves up in their house, alone until Sophie came. Edaline at first struggled with getting used to Sophie, going as far as canceling her adoption. However, she soon got used to her and accepted Sophie as her daughter. Relationships *GRADY (husband)' Grady is Edaline's husband. They comfort and support each other a lot after Jolie died. When Grady loses his temper, she is the first to calm him. When Edaline gets upset at fires, Jolie, or just worried, Grady will comfort her. Edaline also hates it when Grady mesmerizes her. He also has an affectionate nickname (“Eda”) for her that he used especially in the first book. Grady has blond hair and blue eyes and worked for the Council as an Emissary. He also is especially protective over Sophie when Keefe (or really any boy except for Dex) is around. *'SOPHIE (adoptive daughter)' Sophie Foster lives with Edaline and Grady after living with humans. At first, they canceled her adoption, but later they reinstate it. She showed how much she cared for Sophie when she nearly faded when she was shown as a gaunt figure. Edaline loves Sophie and supports her decisions regarding the Black Swan. When Sophie and her "gang" went to join the Black Swan, Edaline and Grady let her go rather than stopping her. She refrained from saying goodbye, fearing that she wouldn't be able to handle it. She later went to Alluveterre to teach Sophie to hide Kenric's Cache in the Void. When Sophie is sulking in bed (which she does a lot), Edaline will rub Sophie's back and stay in bed with her. Also, when a boy is around, unlike Grady, she raises her eyebrows and gives a lot of ¨sappy smiles¨ and knowing looks. *'JOLIE (deceased daughter)' Jolie is Edaline's daughter who was murdered in a fire. Every year, Grady and Edaline put a new charm on Jolie's charm bracelet when they visit her grave. Edaline used to sleep in Jolie's room after her death, a habit that Grady and she have worked to stop. She mourned for over a decade and was extremely sensitive about fires and burns. When Sophie came along, she reminded Edaline of Jolie so much that she was very timid for a while. *'BRANT (would-be son-in-law, deceased)' Brant was Jolie's fiancé. Every year on the day that Jolie died, Grady and Edaline go to visit Brant in his fireproof house after visiting Jolie's grave. Brant used Edaline and Grady and is actually the Pyrokinetic who killed Jolie. Brant is part of the Neverseen. As of ''Book 5: Lodestar, Brant is dead because Mr. Forkle killed him with falling rubble during the battle at Lumenaria. *'THE DIZZNEE FAMILY (Sister's Family)' Edaline is Juline Dizznee's (Dex's mother) sister. They both look extremely alike, but seem to not be very close after the death of Jolie because Grady and Edaline isolated themselves after her death. In Lodestar, Edaline found out that Juline is Squall, and was shocked. *'THE VACKER FAMILY (Friends)' Edaline and Grady are close to the Vacker family. It was Alden that first introduced Sophie into their lives. Della and Edaline are also implied to be friends, as fellow mothers and by helping each other through hard times. Edaline also appears to be fine with the so-called "Fitzphie" by peeking on their moments and saying that Fitz is smitten with Sophie. fr:Edaline Ruewen Category:Characters Category:Keeper Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Elf Category:Flashback Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Ruewen